The Siren's Call
by SparklingFae
Summary: He didn't mean to watch but she quickly caught his attention and he wanted more...


**Sam POV**

**Day One**

I had never been one to watch women through their windows. I was in no way a peeping tom, but something about this woman had me utterly captivated as I watched riveted through the upstairs window of my clients', the Stanley's, home. She was sky clad and swaying in a sultry manner as a sensual melody flowed out of her open window. Riveted by her innate sexiness as she danced slowly, I was already rising to the occasion as I watched her brush her digits across the rising dusky hued peaks of her breasts, even more transfixed as she sucked her lower lip in between her teeth and tipped her head back in abject pleasure with her lips parted.

As her hands glided over her body, causing soft gasps to escape her parted lips, I could no longer resist; I had to touch myself. The vision before me was far too sexy no matter the risk of being caught. I looked on as she began to dip her hand between the apex of her slightly parted thighs. The scene laid out before me was enticing. We moaned in tandem as she teased her pussy and I stroked my thick shaft in time with her. She ran a finger over and into her beautifully trimmed slit. I cursed softly under my breath and had to harness every bit of my control when she gathered some of her pussy juices on her finger and slid it into her mouth, tasting herself. I grabbed the bed frame and moaned a little louder than I had before.

I thought I was in trouble at that point, but my little vixen wasn't done yet. She sat on the edge of the bed allowing her legs to fall open and it gave me a glorious view of her glistening pink pussy. Her finger slid into that tight little passage over and over, with her thumb rubbing her clit clockwise. I could hear the cacophony of her moans and cries of pleasure growing louder. I stroked my cock faster, taking the beaded pre-cum with a swipe of my thumb and spread it to help increase the friction.

Our voices were now blending together as we both neared our peaks. I couldn't tear my eyes away as she arched her hips, adding a second finger beside the first. I could tell she was close just like I was. Breathing out a mumbled 'Fuck', I lost it and clenched the bed post as I bucked into my hand, a guttural groan of pleasure lodged in my throat as I panted aloud, dimly aware that she was crying out softly as she followed right behind me, falling over that sweet edge, her chest heaving as she rode her fingers through the orgasm. I wanted this woman, whoever she might be, more than I had ever wanted any woman before. I was no blushing virgin. I had been with women, even loved some of them, but something about this mystery woman enticed me and awaked a curiosity that I hadn't known before. I stole glances at her napping form as I packed up my tools. She had fallen into a satiated slumber, curled in her bed. Somehow, her innocence as she slept had me hard as granite again. Palming my uncomfortably tight and sticky pants, I tore my eyes away from the window. Work was definitely over for the day. I was not about to stick around and work in shorts that were soiled with my cum and if I watched her much longer it would be time for another round and that would definitely be verging into creepy territory.

When I got home, some of the guys I hung around with were there waiting on me. Paul, my best friend, had already grabbed a couple cases of beer for us. Paul, Jake, and Embry had made it a routine to come over every Monday during football season and watch the game at my place. We took turns buying beer and pizza. Tonight, it was my turn to get the pizzas, so after a quick shower, I grabbed the phone and placed the order.

It only took 30 minutes or so for the pizzas to arrive and we watched the game while we chowed down. I was drinking beer, and definitely a little frustrated sexually. The later the evening went on, the more my mind began to drift to what took place earlier. I took some good natured ribbing from the guys over my distracted attitude, too.

"Damn, Bro, you'd think you had found a girl, the way you're acting." Jake said.

"You sure have been quiet tonight, you dick," Paul said, while smirking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I snorted and tried to downplay both of their comments with a shake of my head and a single finger salute, downing the rest of my beer and grabbing another instead of letting anything slip. Both those assholes were trying to fish, but I wasn't biting. I would be damned if I was going to tell these assholes a damn thing about what happened. With my luck they would want to come and see for themselves and I didn't want to share her. No way in hell I would let that shit happen. Toward the end of the game, I became even more lost in my thoughts. My mind replayed over and over what I saw earlier, that hot little vixen and the show she unknowingly gave me. I was eager to see if she would be there again the next day. I was yanked unceremoniously from my thoughts of her by Paul punching me in the arm.

"What the hell, Asshole?" I was quick to snap at him.

"We're taking off, Dumbass!" He retorted as the other guys left.

"Fuck, sorry, bro.." I felt bad that I wasn't all there while hanging with my friends tonight.

"What is with you, man?" Paul questioned me, giving me a scrutinizing look.

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair before glancing at him and answered honestly.

"I saw a banging girl today and she didn't know I was watching...but..um, I watched her pleasure herself and fuck, that shit was so damn hot!"

Paul got silent for a moment as he took in what I told him before speaking again.

"So are you gonna introduce yourself to her?"

I shrugged, not wanting to admit it, but I was already wanting to meet her and much more.

"If I get the chance, I guess.." I told him.

He just shook his head and pushed me with a grin.

"Fuck that, Sam. You are so full of shit! You know I know you better than anyone. You're gonna meet this sex goddess and make her yours."

As usual, how could I argue with him when he was exactly right. I wanted this vixen. I craved and needed her. Paul pulled me from my thoughts again with a pat on the back and another knowing smirk.

"I'm out Bro. See ya in a day or two."

I nodded and mumbled, "Thanks, Man."

I was beyond frustrated now that I was left to my own thoughts of her; my aching member was just begging for release. I made my way to my bedroom, already tired from a long day at work. I wasn't going to be able to sleep with the raging hard on that I had. I laid there on my bed, my hand wrapped around my stiffened rod, replaying again what I saw take place. Running my thumb over the glistening tip, I gathered the pre-cum and stroked myself, using the lubrication from it to help soothe the ache that was in my tightening balls. This woman had me so worked up that I had barely touched myself and I was already set to cum like a junior high kid. I rocked into my palm, my mind picturing her as she swayed to the music that had been playing while she was touching her breasts. I fantasized about her hand stroking my cock instead of my own and then I was really moaning, lost in what I was visualizing.

"Oh God, just like that," I growled out.

Her voice was low and sensual in my fantasy as she murmured to me while looking up at me with big doe like eyes.

"Do you like that, baby?"

All I could do was moan and thrust into my own hand over and over, my breath gasping out in short pants as I released onto my stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Day Two

I was working and waiting for the girl to show. I was hoping that I would see her today, but so far nothing. Maybe she had to work, I thought to myself. I continued on, working until 4 p.m. and still I did not see her. I was frustrated. I had been looking forward to seeing her, had honestly counted on it. I drove home, my member again aching with the urgent need for release. If I kept this going, I was gonna rub my damn dick raw, but I couldn't help it. This woman had me twisted in all sorts of ways. I got home and decided to take a shower.

I stepped under the warm spray and immediately grabbed a hold of the body wash. I squirted some into my palm and without much reflection except to draw up a new fantasy of her on her knees and her mouth wrapped around my cock, I began stroking myself. With one hand planted on the plaster wall of the shower, I lost myself into the images I was daydreaming of.

_She let out a soft whimper as my fist tangled into her hair and her lips curved tightly around my cock. She had her hands on my hips, her head bobbed up and down as she relaxed her throat and drew me deeper into the caverns of her sweet mouth. Her movements were slow and even. I was being slowly driven crazy by the sensations she was creating within me. My fingers tightened their hold in her hair as I rocked into her hot, waiting mouth. She sucked me so right that I was already sprinting towards release. Sensing how close I was, her fingers danced down my thigh and over to my balls, massaging them gently. That was what pushed me over the edge and with barely any time to warn her, I was panting and managed to gasp out just in time._

_"Fuck, I am gonna cum!"_

_She just increased her suction, rolling my nuts more deliberately, and, with a throaty growl of pleasure, I rocked my hips forward, filling her mouth with my juices._

I trembled as I came out of the vision with my head pressed against the cool tile of the shower, only able to muster a hoarse oath.

"Fuck!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day Three

I was back in the same room, but a little later in the day than I had been the previous one. I almost cheered when she emerged into her bedroom, fresh out of the shower, water dripping down her ever nude form. How I wanted to lick those drops off of her beautiful body. I was ready, well as ready as I could be, when I saw her began to touch herself. She slid her thumbs over her pebbled buttons with a breathy sigh of pleasure. This time was different; she grabbed a toy that I would later find out was called a rabbit. It looked like a torture device to me. With one hand on her breast, kneading it and tugging her nipple, she took her rabbit and placed it against her clit causing her to moan her desire. She wasn't wasting time today, it seemed. I was ready this time, I whipped my shirt off to use for cumming into and with a flick of the button on my pants, I had my cock standing free and proud. Never taking my eyes off of the object of my need, I licked my lips and grasped my member, firmly stroking it.

I pumped myself in time to her moans. Seeing her body arching and writhing while keeping the rabbit on her clit while she slid her middle finger all the way into her tight pink pussy was bringing me close already. I had fantasized about what I had seen and it had left me on edge for two long days. I rocked into my hand, stroking and groaning louder and louder with every touch. This woman was a siren and I was answering her call.

Just like the previous encounter, it was as if we had timed it perfectly, we came together, my voice rising loudly as I finished, grabbing my shirt and blowing my load in it, crying out a hoarse 'FUCK!' That's all it took; just after I shouted out, I glanced to the open window, only to find her staring back at me with eyes full of shock and a little fear. Embarrassed, I gave her a sheepish wave. She bit her lip, staring still before she shook her head a little at the awkwardness of this and gave a tentative wave back. We both stared at one another for a few more seconds before what I could only describe as a saucy and wicked gleam overtook her eyes. She crooked her finger and raised an eyebrow as if to dare me to come over there.

She didn't have to ask twice. I nodded and pausing only long enough to pull my pants back on fully, careful not to hurt my still semi-rigid length, I walked down the stairs of the Stanley's house and right over to the Siren's. She greeted me at the door, still as naked as could be, her voice a sultry whisper as she greeted me.

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan."

I immediately recognized her last name. Her dad had been the Chief of Police in Forks forever and he was Billy Black's best friend. Billy, of course was Chief of my tribe, The Quileute Nation, and my buddy Jacob's father.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Sam Uley."

I introduced myself quickly, half amused as she practically towed me to her bedroom. I had my eyes on her ass the entire time she was in front of me. I wasn't normally an ass man, but seeing her perfectly rounded buns had me wanting nothing more than to take a nibble or two off of them. She closed the door behind me and led me to her bed, speaking in that same sultry whispered tone.

"Take your pants off, Sam."

If I hadn't already been hard as fuck, that sure as hell would have done it. I watched her as I removed my jeans and tossed them aside, my cock springing free, jutting up proudly and already leaking a bit of pre-cum. She walked around my now nude body, taking in my physique. Judging from her expression, she liked what she saw. I continued to watch her, my eyes dark with lust. Her breasts were perfect and I wanted to bury my head between them. She was already wet; I could see her neatly trimmed pussy glistening. I ached for a taste and I was going to get it. With the stealth of a predatory animal stalking its prey, I had her on the bed and my head buried between her legs. The first swipe left me thirsting for more like a man dying of thirst. She was my oasis and I was going to drink from her as much as I could.

Using my fingers, I parted her folds and dipped my tongue into her hole and then stroked it up to graze her clit. Her response was instantaneous as she writhed and bucked her hips towards my face. Her hands found their way into my shaggy hair as I pushed my nose against her button of pleasure, my tongue gliding in and out of her. I moved my hands away from her parted folds and wrapped them around her hips, helping hold her steady as she bucked against me. I wanted her to rain on my face, so I removed one hand from her hips and slipped my large middle finger in place of my tongue and slowly worked it into her tightness.

She was mewling in pleasure, her own hands still tangled in my hair as she guided my face back to her core, pushing it against me as if to silently demand me to suck her clit. I happily obliged her, drawing the little flap of skin into my mouth and rolling it gently between my teeth. She screamed just as I pushed my finger all the way into her depths, stroking against her g-spot. Her juices flowed freely as she panted and bucked repeatedly into my face, cumming hard. I lapped at everything she had to offer me. I savored her juices like a fine wine that I could never get enough of.

I pulled back as she came down from her high a bit, not giving her much time to think or protest before I had my cock sinking into her still contracting pussy. She gasped out, staring into my eyes with her own full of lust and desire. Taking a deep breath, I moved, rocking into her with slow steady thrusts. She was still sensitive and trembling as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and began to move with me.

She was whispering soft cries of pleasure with each thrust of my hips. "Oh God, Yes!"

Her cries of pleasure urged me on as I slid in and out of her; each pass I moved faster and deeper into her. Her fingers were clawing at my shoulders as her body started shaking again. She was getting close and so was I. Our breathing became erratic as did my thrusts. No longer able to hold back, I slammed fully into her, grinding her clit against my pubic bone with my forceful movements. It only served to push her over the edge quicker. Her walls grasped me almost painfully and sent me hurtling over the edge after her. Pistoning my hips forward violently, I came, my seed coating every inch of her inner walls. With a shaky breath, I rolled off of her and collapsed beside her on the bed.

"Very nice to meet you, Sam Uley," she murmured wryly, the voice of a very satisfied woman.

That was how I met my wife and knew in just three days that she was everything I wanted and more. She always tells me that we'll have to lie through our teeth when we have kids one day because there's no way that the real way we met will ever be appropriate, but I just laugh and tell her that we'll tell them it was love at first sight. For me it will always be the truth.


End file.
